gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham City Police Department
The Gotham City Police Department (GCPD) is the police department of Gotham City. History The GCPD was founded in 1820 as the primary law enforcement agency of Gotham City.[http://gothamchronicle.com/post/97830868372/gcpd-now-recruiting-join-the-police-force GCPD Now Recruiting! - Gotham Chronicle] It apparently had a long history of police brutality and of corruption, as Sarah Essen commented that she had seen too many jaded old men buy their way into the post of Commissioner. However, it also had several honest and dedicated members. Events GCPD Massacre The Gotham City Police department was invaded by The Maniax who killed nine officers with guns, with Commissioner Sarah Essen being murdered by Jerome Valeska as part of a broadcast. New leadership When Nathaniel Barnes joined the Gotham City Police Department as their new police captain, he started by getting rid of Pollard, Guthrie, Coulson, Drowler, Brooks, Detective Perez, and Hightower for their records of bribery, drug abuse, extortion, and racketeering. He then makes Jim Gordon his second-in-command as they put together a Strike Force made from some Gotham City Police Academy students in order to deal with the recent rise in crime. Azrael's attack Barnes later places Gordon in protective custody. Azrael then attacks the Gotham City Police Department in order to target James Gordon. He starts by cutting its power before crashing through the windows of the Gotham City Police Department. When Barnes declines to negotiate with him, Azrael starts killing the police officers present until Barnes is left standing. Azrael then follows Barnes up to the roof, where Barnes wields a pole in his duel with Azrael, which breaks Azrael's Sword of Sin. It is then discovered by Barnes that Azrael is a resurrected Theo Galavan, who proceeds to stab Barnes with the Sword of Sin's hilt in front of Gordon. Gordon then shoots Galavan off the roof, where his unmasked appearance is broadcast by the media present before Galavan flees. Nathaniel Barnes is recuperating in the hospital. After a failed attempt to search Hugo Strange's office with the police officers present, James Gordon and Harvey Bullock arrange a manhunt for Theo Galavan. Alvarez tells Bullock that they got six police helicopters in the air and every sniffer dog in the state looking for him. While arranging for police officers from upstate to come to Gotham to help in the manhunt, Bullock tells Tom to contact Judge Bam Bam on the phone to obtain a search warrant to search all of Arkham Asylum. Harvey then encourages the police officers present to find Galavan. Tetch Virus Plagues Gotham Following Nathaniel Barnes ending up in Arkham Asylum and the death of Mario Calvi due to them coming in contact with the blood of Alice Tetch, Harvey Bullock is once again acting captain as Leslie wants him to arrest Jim Gordon, however, Harvey refused, as Mario's death was a legal kill. This station is later being attacked during Jerome's chaotic anarchy. Leslie can't gone over her grief with her husband's death, she resigns as medical examiner before Jim tells her the truth about Mario attempted to murder her at her wedding night. After the bomb containing the weaponized version of the Alice Tetch virus detonates, the police have their hands full detaining the infected. Following Fish Mooney's second death, Hugo Strange cooperates with the GCPD into recreating the cure. Alvarez somehow becomes infected with the Alice Tetch virus and started shooting his fellow GCPD members until he is subdued by Alfred Pennyworth Lucius Fox. Once the cure for the Alice Tetch virus is made, the surviving infected are cured. Collaboration with Penguin: Under Pax Penguina Following the Tetch virus attack, Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin took control of the criminal underworld once more, and unionized crime and required any criminals operating in Gotham to have a license approved by him. This would mean anyone with a license couldn't be arrested by the police, which resulted in crime figures going down. The regulation on crime caused the murder of police officers to drop, making the police of the department feel safer and agreeing to Penguin's rule. Penguin began sending bribes to the police to ensure their cooperation, which included Captain Bullock, who even though was willing to take down Penguin at some point in the future, felt that they needed him after all the chaos that the city had recently gone through. However Gordon wasn't happy with the arrangement, and similar to when he first started at the G.C.P.D. he found himself being the only honest cop willing to take a stand against the mob. Terrorized By Professor Pyg The GCPD found themselves the target of a new criminal in the city going by the name Professor Pyg, who murdered police officers and dressed them in several pig heads. The officers in question were those that accepted bribes from Penguin. Gordon and Bullock ended up being kidnapped when they invaded one of Pyg's hideouts, although Pyg wanted to team up with Gordon as he was the only honest cop fighting against the corruption in the city. Gordon didn't accept Pyg's offer, which resulted in Pyg slitting Bullock's throat and escaping, however Gordon remained behind to save his friend's life. Gordon ended up disappointed when he discovered Bullock was accepting bribes from Penguin, and urged him not to continue doing so. In a bid to quickly find Pyg and bring him to justice, the G.C.P.D. teamed up with Penguin's gang. However during a raid on another hideout of Pyg's, they discovered it was trapped and several officers were shot, and Bullock accidentally shot a hostage disguised as Professor Pyg (although he survived). Gordon rushed to the scene and managed to take out the booby trapped machine guns and saving the officers lives, which earned him the respect of the department. Inspired by Gordon's stand against Penguin, some cops began to arrest criminals with Penguin's license. Captain James Gordon Takes Flight Following the incident, a broken and guilty ridden Bullock was relieved from duty as acting Captain, with Gordon being assigned to the role by the mayor, much to Bullock's disgust and anger. The following week Jim is called by Professor Pyg, who lets him in on his plan. Jim realizes hes outside and goes to investigate with Harper. They walk into a tent to witness 3 dead homeless body's dressed in fancy clothes. They then realize a pig is eating a body pointed out by a pedestrian. Jim tells Harper to contain the area and go get help. Gordon is then in the G.C.P.D talking to Lucius Fox about the murders. Lucius points out he took out the organs in the body's and they deduce the location of Pyg. Gordon goes with Harper to Pygs location and find a dead end in the building. They go outside to search and find a van. Gordon looks on the left side of the van and Harper looks on the right. Pyg ambushes them and comes up behind Harper. He stabs her and tells Gordon to lower his gun. He then flees with Harper. Gordon is then at a press conference about Pyg. He says he will catch Pyg and bring him in. The press asks Gordon about the rumors of Pyg cooking his victims now. Gordon says no comment and returns to the Pygs hideout. He then deduces Pyg is going to Sofia Falcons fundraiser at her orphanage. He realizes Pyg's plan is to feed the rich the poor. He shows up behind the kitchen and sneaks in. He comes in a nd spots a men working for Pyg. He asks the man about Pyg and realizes he has a gun in his pocket. Pyg comes up behind him and knocks him out. Gordon wakes up and finds Harper chained to a box. Gordon figures out a lock and tells Harper he will come back for her. Gordon crashes Pyg's party and ends up defeating him. Jim then talks to the press and they thank him for fulfilling his promise about bringing in Pyg. Gordon then talks to Sofia at her orphanage and they kiss. Known members Current members *Captain Jim Gordon (formerly a detective) *Detective Harvey Bullock (also a Homicide Unit member; formerly a captain) *Detective Charlie Griggs (also a Homicide Unit member) *Detective Crispus Allen (also a Major Crimes Unit member; status unknown) *Detective Renee Montoya (also a Major Crimes Unit member; status unknown) *Detective Derek Delaware (also a member of the Narcotics Department) *Officer Tannenbaum *Officer Arbogast *OfficerJosie Mac (also an Unit Alpha member) *Detective Alvarez *Detective Ben Mueller *Officer Franks *Detective Zeke (formerly an officer) *Detective Culpepper *Detective Campos *Detective Vanessa Harper *Officer Patel *Officer Len Moore *Officer Griffin Katz *Officer Collins *Officer Hardgrove *Officer Sneed *Officer Tom *Lucius Fox (science expert; also a member of the forensics department) *Officer Sebring *Officer Biehl *Officer Alban *Officer Hanover *Officer Blake (formerly a detective) *Sergeant Joe Former members *Commissioner Gillian Loeb (resigned) *Captain Nathaniel Barnes *Officer Andrew Dove (incarcerated) *Officer Arnold Flass (incarcerated) *Officer Dix (retired) *Dr. Guerra (medical examiner, also a member of the forensics department; fired) *Dr. Leslie Thompkins (medical examiner, also a member of the forensics department; resigned) *Edward Nygma (forensic scientist, also a member of the forensics department; fired) *Pollard (fired) *Guthrie (fired) *Coulson (fired) *Drowler (fired) *Brooks (fired) *Detective Perez (fired) *Hightower (fired) Deceased members *Commissioner Sarah Essen (formerly a captain) *Commissioner Reynolds (killed by Jerome Valeska's neck bomb) *Officer Luke Garrett (also an Unit Alpha member) *Officer Sal Martinez (also an Unit Alpha member) *Officer Carl Pinkney (also an Unit Alpha member) *Officer Katherine Parks (also an Unit Alpha member) *Officer Tom Dougherty(killed by Edward Nygma) *Lieutenant Bill Cranston *Cortez (member of the forensics department) *Officer Dave Metzger (one of Penguin's bagmen; killed by Lazlo Valentin) *Officer Chris Whitlock (one of Penguin's bagmen; killed by Lazlo Valentin) *Officer Jenny Butler (one of Penguin's bagmen; killed by Lazlo Valentin) *Officer Nakajima (one of Penguin's bagmen; killed by Lazlo Valentin) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Novels *''Gotham: Dawn of Darkness'' }} References Category:Locations Category:Allusions to the comics